


Steal My Heart And My Weapons

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, au where Jason was never Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “Call it just a feeling, but I don’t think you have the best intentions with them.”“Hmm, maybe not,” the boy glanced at a watch that Dick was absolutely certain didn’t belong to him. “What if I trade you the twenty bucks I was paid to distract you for it?” He asked, grin taking on a sly edge.orNightwing meets Jason when Jason steals one of his escrima sticks. And then they keep running into each other.





	Steal My Heart And My Weapons

“Ohh, this is neat. Can I keep it?” 

Dick turned around at the sound of the voice behind him to find a boy about his age, maybe a year or so younger, inspecting one of his escrima sticks, which he somehow hadn’t even noticed the other boy take. He looked up at Dick with a handsome grin and pretty eyes alight with trouble as he found the button that electrified the weapon and moved it around a little experimentally like it was a lightsaber. 

Dick moved quickly before either of them could get hurt, grabbing the guy’s wrist with the escrima in hand and wrapping himself around him to stop him from moving, pressing his chest flush against the guy’s back. “Now that looks pretty dangerous for everyone involved.”

The boy moved around a little, not seeming like he was so much trying to escape as testing Dick’s hold on him. “So is this a no to me keeping it?” He asked sarcastically, even as he kept his finger over the button that kept the stick electrified so that Dick couldn’t grab it. 

“Not really something I can give to just anyone, but it’s cute of you to try.”

“It’s cute you think I’m trying when I clearly told you I took it,” the boy in his arms dropped the escrima and used his momentary distraction to slip free (mostly free at least, Dick still had a firm grip on his wrist) holding a birdarang between two fingers of his free hand. “How about this then? You’ve got like a million of them.” 

Dick had to force himself not to do a double take. “You’ve sure got some sticky fingers. But I don’t think I can let those go either.”

“Not even just one?” That grin was back full force, “So boring, Boy Wonder. You throw them around the city all the time, what’s the difference?” 

“Call it just a feeling, but I don’t think you have the best intentions with them.”

“Hmm, maybe not,” the boy glanced at a watch that Dick was absolutely certain didn’t belong to him. “What if I trade you the twenty bucks I was paid to distract you for it?” He asked, grin taking on a sly edge. 

Dick didn’t manage to catch the gasp from slipping out and started paying attention to his radio and communicator again. “Don’t think I’m done with you.” He slapped a pair of handcuffs onto the guy and had to regrettably leave him there.

He found a store, less than a block away, with a broken window and alarms going off, but the perps long gone. 

He went back to where he’d left the boy and found an empty pair of handcuffs. 

* * *

Dick kind of thought he’d never see the other boy again after that, so it was a bit of a shock to see him only a week later, calling out to Dick as he was swinging by. 

“Hey Boy Wonder. Did you manage to catch the bad guys?” He called, clearly laughing at Dick. 

“I did actually. It just took a day and a little searching. You, on the other hand, have managed to be a little harder to find.”

“Me?” He put a hand to his chest, all mocking surprise. “I’m not even hiding,” he said, leaning casually against the alleyway wall. “And I’m sure I couldn’t possibly know why you’d be looking.” 

“No of course not, that’s why I only came back to a pair of empty handcuffs without you attached to them, right?”

“What, you didn’t like my little magic trick?” 

“I wasn’t the biggest fan, no. I think I preferred you in them.”

“Kinky,” the guy answered with a smirk. “You wanna see what I can lift off you this time if you get close enough to put them on though?” 

“Thinking about it,” Dick twirled the handcuffs he’d pulled from a pouch. “Can I at least get a name while I’m mulling over how to get these cuffs on you?” Dick was really thinking about whether or not he wanted to arrest the guy. He was clearly just a teenager that needed some money. He probably wasn’t doing very well at home, considering how good he was at lifting things from people.

“Do I get a name back,” he asked teasingly, posture still casual but eyes on the cuffs like he was waiting for Dick to make a move. 

“Don’t be silly, you already know my name.”

“Oh, Nightwing is the name on your birth certificate?” He asked sarcastically but still answered anyway. “Well I don’t have any stupid aliases so I guess you can call me Jason.”

“Well Jason,” Dick moved fast, catching a hand to slap the cuffs on and just managing to hold Jason’s other, “Looks like you get these back after all.” Dick had decided he probably wasn’t going to arrest the guy, but since they were teasing.

“Aw, I knew you liked my trick. So much you wanna see it again,” Jason said, kicking out and causing Dick to stumble. “But I think I’ll use a different one this time,” he added, holding up the key to the cuffs. 

“It’s funny how you seem to know my pouches almost as well as I do. It’s like you’ve been watching me or something.”

“No, unfortunately I’m actually not a fan of vigilantes in this area. It’s why I was down to take twenty bucks to harass one instead of upcharing them for it. I found your key area when I was looking for your throwing knives last time. Took a guess you hadn’t changed it up,” he said as he unlocked the cuff. 

“Now what has a vigilante ever done to you other than handcuff you and stop you from electrocuting someone.”

“Nothing,” Jason’s smile was distinctly less friendly this time, but he tossed the cuffs and the keys back to Dick and when Dick looked back at him after catching the items he was back to teasing. “Besides, you were the only one I was considering electrocuting at that moment,” he said with false innocence. 

Dick would have to mull over what Jason meant later. He didn’t want to push someone into telling him something they weren’t comfortable talking about which was what it was looking like with Jason. “Well don’t I feel special,” he drawled sarcastically.

“I certainly do. Admit to distracting a guy and he still stops to chat the next time he runs into you. You’re lucky I’m not actually getting paid today, because it’d make you look really stupid.” 

“You’re not so bad to talk to,” Dick shrugged.

“Says the guy that’s handcuffed me twice.”

“Can’t forget those nefarious criminal deeds you aided in.”

“Aided seems like a strong word since I wasn’t actually involved. I just got approached by two guys, they told me they were gonna rob a store, handed me twenty bucks, and told me to bother you for a few minutes.” 

“Y’know that still sounds like a crime. Maybe I should be trying harder to handcuff you,” Dick grinned.

“It’s a crime to bother a vigilante? Wild, considering vigilantism is also a crime,” Jason grinned right back at him, pushing off of the wall. 

“I think two people telling you they’re going to rob a store and you letting them makes you an accessory.”

“Oh and I was supposed to stop two grown men myself?” He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned forward. “Forgive me if I’m mistaken, but isn’t that your job?” 

“Oho, aren’t you cheeky,” Dick forgetting for a moment to not let himself actually grow fond of this guy, yanked him in to give him a noogie, eliciting a startled sound and getting a sharp elbow to the side that he ignored. 

“Let go! What are you doing?” Jason protested as he struggled in the hold.

“It’s punishment,” Dick snickered. He stopped but didn’t let go.

“You’re so fucking weird,” Jason complained, still trying to find a way out of Dick’s hold.

“And you’re a little bit of a brat.” Dick couldn’t say he didn’t find it entertaining though.

“I’m going to stab you with this if you don’t let go,” Jason threatened, although it sounded half hearted, flashing one of Dick’s birdarangs at him. “You really shouldn’t keep everything in the same place.” 

Dick still caught his arm just in case. “Keeping things in the same place isn’t exactly for your benefit.”

“And yet it keeps working out that way,” Jason mocked. 

Both of their heads snapped up when a scream sounded close by. “I’ve got nothing to do with that,” Jason said immediately. 

“I don’t doubt that, but I’m going to have something to do with that.” He quickly let go of Jason to run towards the scream. It wasn’t until much later that he realized he never took the birdarang back.

* * *

“Oh hey Nightwing,” Jason said far too casually for someone who Dick had just caught taking the tires off a Maserati, tire iron slung over his shoulder and friendly grin on his face. “How’s it going? Stopping any crime tonight?” 

“I think I’m about to.”

“Here to arrest the owner of this car then? Good call,” he answered, leaning back against the car. 

“Nice try.” Once again, Dick handcuffed Jason, but this time pulled him away from the scene of his crime.

“Where are we going? I didn’t even get to finish!” 

“We’re walking away from the scene of your crime and you’re not going to get to finish.”

“Walking away to where though?” 

“Just away.” And that was when Dick pulled Jason to him and shot his grapple out and pulled them onto the roof of a small building. “I guess that’s away enough.”

“Warn a guy before you do that!” Jason was looking around with wide eyes, body tensed up. 

“I didn’t spook you too hard, did I?” Maybe Dick should’ve felt a little bad for scaring Jason, but it was the first time he’d seen him so flustered and lose his cool and it was kind of cute.

Jason’s eyes snapped over to him and he quickly composed himself, scowling a little. “Of course not,” he grumbled, stepping away from Dick and tossing his handcuffs back over to him. He should probably invest in better handcuffs.

“You sure? Definitely seemed like you were. Don’t worry, I’d never let anything happen to you in the air.”

“I was just surprised, that’s all,” he huffed. “Why did you take me up here anyway?” He asked, wandering closer to the edge to peer over it curiously. 

“Away usually just means up to me,” Dick shrugged, “I wasn’t planning on taking you to a police station if that’s what you were worried about.”

“Should have let me finish. Most of the people driving cars like that in this city are in your jurisdiction anyway. But no, considering you haven’t arrested me yet I was pretty sure you wouldn’t.”

“Just because I’m biased doesn’t mean I was going to let you finish a crime, no matter who you thought it would be against.”

“So boring,” Jason lamented. “But biased is a little interesting,” he smirked at Dick, turning to face him again.

“I can be honest with myself. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.” Dick thought it had been pretty obvious.

“Oh I just wanted to hear you elaborate on it.”

“I think that’s all you’re getting.”

“You like having me around,” Jason flashed a sharp smile. “Is that allowed when you think I’m a criminal?” 

“I’m not confirming or denying any of that.”

“But you already did by saying your biased. And by not arresting me,” Jason pointed out.

“Don’t make me change my mind.” He highly doubted he would though. Jason was just so oddly likable.

“You can’t keep me in cuffs even if you did,” Jason shrugged. “Plus you helped me flee the scene of a crime, so…”

“A crime you didn’t get to finish,” Dick pointed out.

“I don’t know, I was two tires in, pretty sure charges could be pressed.” 

“Would it work if I bribe you with some ice cream to stop proving how much I think you’re not all that bad?”

“Only one way to find out,” Jason said with a shrug. 

“That doesn’t sound like it’s going to end with your part of the deal playing through.”

“Can’t know that until you try though,” Jason grinned at him. 

Dick knew he was being baited but, well, it was more of an offer than a bribe so he supposed he didn’t mind. “Alright, let’s go.”

This time Jason wasn’t as surprised by the grappling, which was a little disappointing. Although now that he wasn’t cuffed Jason was clinging tightly to him through the entire ride. 

“Do we go in together? With you in that outfit?” Jason asked, looking him up and down skeptically. 

“Sure,” Dick grinned, “The owner loves me.”

Jason still looked skeptical, but did go in with him, ordering the neapolitan flavor and glancing around uncomfortably as people looked their way and whispered about Nightwing being in the shop. 

Dick, on the other hand, didn’t place an order. He simply greeted the clerk with a grin and got whatever amalgamation of flavors they wanted him to try this time.

Jason relaxed a little once they left the shop, and Dick watched as he happily started eating his ice cream. And really considering he was watching Jason he should have noticed him reaching out his spoon and taking a bite from Dick’s ice cream before the spoon was nearly in his mouth, but he’d been busy watching Jason’s face instead of his hands.

“Do those thieving hands ever stop?” Dick leant over to take a lick of Jason’s ice cream in retaliation, noting how Jason’s eyes tracked the motion. 

“No,” Jason said simply, making a face when he actually tried Dick’s ice cream though. “That’s gross,” he muttered, shoving another spoonful of his own in his mouth like he was trying to chase away the flavor of Dick’s. 

“It’s amazing,” Dick corrected after taking a bite. “The owner likes to test flavor combinations on me.”

“You should go back and tell them that one doesn’t work,” Jason informed him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, it tastes great to me.”

Jason made another disgusted face at him. “I don’t think I can be your friend now. This is the deal breaker.”

“Ah but I think it’s too late.” Dick wrapped an arm around Jason’s shoulders. “You’re stuck now.”

“Well you are the only vigilante in Bludhaven, I guess I’d have to move back to Gotham to replace you. That does seem like a lot of work,” Jason mused. 

“I’d be offended if you replaced me with someone from Gotham.”

“No other New Jersey cities with vigilantes. I don’t know where else you’d expect me to find a replacement. Although Batman already doesn’t like me, so I guess that’d be out anyway.”

“You’ve met Batman before?” That was a story Dick was definitely interested in.

“Once. Met might be a strong word though,” Jason hedged instead of answering the question Dick was really asking. 

“Care to elaborate at all?”

“He caught me stealing the wheels off the Batmobile so I hit him with the tire iron and ran,” Jason said as Dick took another bite of ice cream, a bite that he choked on.

“How many tires did you get before he came?” Dick coughed out.

“I was working on the last one when he showed up,” Jason told him absently, watching Dick closely like he was trying to make sure Dick wasn’t about to kneel over. 

Dick’s choking quickly turned into a laugh. “Yeah, you’re definitely stuck with me.”

“Well clearly I can’t go to Gotham for vigilantes, so I guess you’ll have to do. Even with your shitty taste in ice cream.” 

Dick simply gave him a light squeeze with the arm still around his shoulders in response. He was definitely too fond of Jason.

* * *

Dick paused on the rooftop he had been using for a running stop when he heard himself being mentioned. “You think you can talk shit now that Nightwing’s hanging around you, Todd?” 

“I’ve been talking shit since before Nightwing was Nightwing. So no, I think I can talk shit because you can’t actually stop me.” And Dick recognized that voice if not the name being used to address it. And he definitely recognized the sound of someone taking a hard punch and hopped down just in time to watch whoever had been talking to Jason crumple on the ground, Jason looking over at Dick with surprise and a bloody nose. 

Dick looked between the guy who was definitely bigger than Jason, and Jason, who didn’t look the least bit guilty or ashamed. “Should I ask?”

“He started it,” Jason shrugged, stepping around the guy on the ground and pointing to his bloody nose for emphasis.

“Why did he start it?” Dick was pulling out tissues from one of his pouches, handing them out to Jason rather than following the urge to dab at Jason’s face himself.

“Because he holds really long grudges. I haven’t seen this dude in like almost five years and he wants to risk his parole to prove he can take me in a fight,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Thanks,” he added, taking the tissues and holding them against his nose.

“You could report him for breaking parole. Wouldn’t be able to bug you again.”

Jason shot him an incredulous look. “What kind of snitch do you take me for? And do I look like I’m gonna go track down someone’s parole officer considering the way I live my own life? We’re friends and this is our first meeting where you haven’t tried to cuff me.” 

“You like the cuffs,” Dick shot back, not really thinking about the implications. “How about we go somewhere with better light so I can see if he broke your nose?”

“I think he might have,” Jason grimaced, following along. 

Dick got him under a slightly better street light and managed to tend to his nose. “Definitely broken.”

Jason sighed, tossing the bloodied tissue into a nearby trashcan since it was too soaked to be useful now. “Alright, you’re gonna have to set that for me or we need to go somewhere I can see it to do it myself. Either way, it needs to get put back in place.”

“I can do it, just don’t move.” Dick hovered his hands over Jason’s face to let him know he was planning to get it over with quickly but he was still happy to provide a distraction as he did. “So before I found you I heard something interesting. Is Todd your real name?” And before Jason could say anything he put his nose back in place.

“Fuck! Ow, damnit, we should have gotten ice first,” Jason covered his nose with his hands, muttering a few more curses. “Why is that worse than the break?” He grumbled.

“Healing hurts. We can get ice now though and you can maybe answer my question?”

“Your ques- oh that? That was a real question? Why wouldn’t that be my real name?” Jason asked as he started leading the way to the nearest store with an ice machine. 

“Then should I be calling you Todd instead of Jason?”

Jason looked at him like he was stupid. “Jason Todd is my name,” he said slowly, as if talking to a little kid. “Didn’t you know that already?” 

“No. Believe it or not, I haven’t looked into you yet.” He knew when people liked their privacy, and as far as Dick was concerned there wasn’t any reason to look Jason up past a few petty crimes.

“Huh. I was almost one hundred percent sure you had,” Jason said as they reached the store.

“Is there a reason I should?”

“Oh I just thought you were nosy like that,” Jason shrugged.

“I can be,” Dick confirmed, “but I can respect some boundaries.”

Jason watched him for a moment, expression unreadable, before picking up a bag of ice, whipping out Dick’s Nightwing credit card at the self checkout. 

Dick was long past patting down his pouches or gawking, he simply plucked the card out of Jason’s fingers, doing the transaction himself.

“What you would probably find, if you’d looked me up, would be dead parents, a while of being ‘missing’, a grand total of one week in foster care before a transition to juvie, and then I’m not sure if I’m missing again or not,” Jason told him as they sat on a rooftop and Jason iced his nose, carefully avoiding eye contact.

Dick didn’t react much past a hum. A few of those Dick could’ve guessed, although the confirmation of Juvie was still interesting. “So where are you staying now?”

“That’s not in the sharing circle tonight. This is strictly information I thought you were already aware of unless you’re feeling ready to spill the same info.”“How are you sure I don’t just sleep on the rooftops,” Dick joked, lightening up the mood again. He’d probably revisit the issue of Jason’s living situation though.

“You know, I don’t spend enough time on rooftops to say I do know that you don’t do that,” Jason grinned at him then winced a bit when it hurt.

“The city is my home,” Dick said with false gravity before breaking it with a grin.

“You’re so fucking weird,” Jason said, “and if you head lock me for saying that again while I have a broken nose I really will stab you with one of your own knives.” He sounded a bit more serious this time than the last time he’d made the threat. 

“I don’t think I can bully the injured like that,” Dick lightly ruffled Jason’s hair and Jason batted his hand away.

“I can’t believe I let him break my nose,” Jason grumbled. 

“People get in lucky hits all the time, you still managed to stop him.”

“It wasn’t so much a lucky hit as much as I didn’t know he was going to hit me. I didn’t remember him at all,” Jason snorted and then looked like he instantly regretted it. “Apparently I got him solitary at some point? I’ll be honest, I still don’t really remember him. Bet he’d hate that.”

“If you can’t remember it then clearly it wasn’t you who got him there. I don’t think that’s something you just forget.” Jason did seem to have a conscience so he doubted that something like that would've sat well with him.

“Who knows. He could have gotten it for picking a fight with me or something,” Jason gestured to his nose. “Not really my fault, but it definitely wouldn’t stand out after a few years.” 

“If he picked a fight with you wouldn’t you have gotten some too?”

“Depends on which guard broke it up. And it’s not like I never got it either. It was Gotham after all,” he shrugged. 

Dick didn’t like how any of that sounded. He’d figured Jason had had a pretty hard life but not to that extent.

“Hey,” Jason reached up and flicked his forehead hard enough it might actually bruise. “Don’t give me that look, I’ll kick your ass even with a broken nose. Half of it’s my own fault anyway. Not everyone is as charmed by my ability to antagonize people as you.” 

Dick rubbed his forehead with a wince. He could see how Jason had knocked a guy out. “I’d like to see you try to kick my ass.”

“I bet you would, Mr. Handcuff Enthusiast,” Jason answered sarcastically. 

“No one wears this specific pair more than you, Jay.”

“How sweet. I’d blush but I’m pretty sure most of the blood in my face left through my nose,” he said flatly.

“Well aren’t you cute,” Dick said just as dryly.

“Yes, I’m sure this is just adorable,” Jason lifted up the ice to show off his nose.

“Definitely,” Dick snorted, “it shouldn’t take that long to heal.”

“I know,” Jason shrugged, putting the ice back on it. “Too bad for you since apparently that’s what you’re into.”

“Oh yeah, all that blood that left your nose really did it for me.”

“Gross, is that why you kick ass in a mask?” He mocked.

“Ha ha. The mask at least helps me not get one of these whenever I’m out.” Dick pointed at Jason’s nose. “You going to be okay getting home?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” he stood up and stretched. “You probably need to get back to your bdsm or crime fighting, whichever you’re calling it.”

“And you need to try and stay out of trouble.” Dick shot out a line despite feeling uncomfortable just leaving Jason after just finding out about his potential living situation. He was pretty sure Jason wouldn’t appreciate the concern. 

“Trouble? Me? I’d never,” Jason waved him off. 

* * *

Jason’s nose was still discolored a bit but looking much better the next time Dick found him, smoking and reading a book up on a rooftop. 

“There you are, I was starting to wonder if I climbed up here for nothing,” he said when Dick landed next to him, bookmarking his page.

Dick dutifully plucked the cigarette out of his mouth. “Even if you were old enough for these, they’re terrible for your breath.”

“I am old enough,” Jason frowned at him, reaching to take it back. “Eighteen like a month ago.” 

“Point still stands.” Dock gave a pointed sniff near Jason’s face and scrunched his nose in distaste.

“Whatever, c’mon, we’re gonna be late,” Jason got up and grabbed Dick’s wrist, leading him towards the rooftop exit.

“Do I get to know what we’re going to be late for?” Dick still let him pull him along regardless.

“You’re taking a night off and we’re gonna watch movies. The drive in is having a midnight marathon and we’ll be able to see from the rooftops nearby, but you got here later than I thought you would.” 

Dick couldn’t remember the last time he took a night off and he wasn’t sure how being given one sat with him. “This is the least conventional way anyone’s asked me on a date.”

Jason would have tripped down the stairs if Dick hadn’t grabbed his hand, cheeks turning an adorable shade of red. “Well are we going or not?” He muttered through his clear embarrassment. He supposed one night off wouldn’t hurt.

“Lead the way.”

They made it just a few minutes into the first movie of the night, and Jason dug through his backpack, emerging with a bottle of soda and chips and candy, holding out the bag of candy after he’d opened it and grabbed a few pieces for himself.

“You really had tonight planned. When did you start learning my routes?” Dick asked as he threw some candy into his mouth.

“I didn’t. I just went to the highest rooftop in the most crime filled part of town and figured you’d show up at some point.” 

“Still took some planning there. Consider me flattered.”

Jason was blushing again, a bit lighter this time, and turned his focus on the movie to ignore it, but he scooted closer to Dick so they were shoulder to shoulder.

As the movie progressed they ended up leaning together until one of Dick’s arms was nearly wrapped around Jason. By the end of the second movie they were out of snacks and Jason had his head resting on Dick’s shoulder. About a third of the way through the third and final movie of the night Dick realized that Jason had stopped giving commentary and looked down to find him asleep against Dick.

It was a times like this that he wished he knew where Jason was staying. He couldn’t exactly take him back to his place. Maybe a safe house but there weren’t really any close enough that he could just carry Jason easily to since Jason was almost taller than him. He’d also almost certainly wake up even if Dick could do that. So instead he carefully moved them further in on the rooftop until they had their backs against a wall and rested his head on top of Jason’s. He could take a short nap, it wouldn’t hurt.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed, but he woke up when Jason did, the movement dragging him into consciousness and he could see the sun was out. “Sorry,” Jason mumbled.

“Nothing to be sorry about.” Dick wanted to just nuzzle back into Jason’s hair and fall back asleep.

“I guess now you actually do just sleep on the rooftops,” he joked around a yawn. 

“Yeah, but that means so do you.” Dick finally found the will to lift his head off of Jason’s his cheek feeling pretty smushed from it.

“And I don’t even have to give myself a weird stripper name to do it,” Jason did a full body stretch when Dick moved off of him, a few joints audibly popping. 

“I could call you by one just to make things more fair.” Dick didn’t bother to defend his name. He’d heard every criticism before and he was still happy with it.

“Nah, I’ll just wait for you to tell me your non-stage name for things to be fair,” he said casually, not actually pushing for Dick to tell him anything if he didn’t want to. 

“That’s going to be a bit of a wait.”

“That’s fine. I’m good with dating a stripper,” Jason aimed a sleepy grin his way. 

Dick had mostly been joking when he’d said that Jason was asking him on a date, but well, he couldn’t really say he minded if the joke wasn’t so much of a joke. “I think a few steps were missed somewhere in there,” Dick angled Jason’s face to press a soft kiss to his cheek, “And you definitely haven’t seen enough of me to call me a stripper.”

Jason’s face was back to that adorable red color. “Oh I’m missing steps. You’re the one that called my movie invite an unconventional date. I’m just rolling with it,” his tone might have sounded cool, but his flustered face was definitely giving him away. 

“It was a date,” Dick laughed, “But I’m happy to take things slow.”

“Falling asleep on the first date was not the impression I was aiming for. I’m more of a wake up in the morning person than stay up until morning.”

“You’ve made plenty of an impression.” The arm that had only been mostly around Jason went fully around his waist. “Not losing me now.”

“I’m starting to think I never stood a chance at losing you,” Jason teased. 

“Probably not.” And Dick kissed his cheek again. Or he planned to, but Jason saw him coming this time and moved so that their lips pressed together for a moment before Jason stood up, looking away. 

“I should probably let you go home now. I don’t think most first dates last this long.” 

“Don’t most dates end with one of us walking each other home?”

“I’d be happy to walk you home,” Jason answered. 

“Oh very funny. I was thinking of the other way around.”

“Pretty sure I closed the share circle until you open it back up. I’m not gonna rush you to do that, but I am going to keep it fair. So I’ll be fine to walk myself home.”

“Alright then. I guess I’ll see you around.”

* * *

“Do you have a phone for your hero stuff?” Jason asked a few impromptu dates in, leaning against Dick as they shared a box of pizza. 

“It’s not exactly a phone. It’s more like a secure line that connects to my ear piece and mask.” It was possible to text it, but well Dick wasn’t sure sharing that was the best idea. Jason was right that it would be nice to communicate with each other more easily though. Maybe he could trade one bad idea for another. “How about something like a compromise.”

“What kind of compromise?” Jason asked curiously. 

“If you swear you won’t use it to track me down or something like that, you can have my personal number.”

“That’s a terrible compromise for keeping your identity a secret, but I’ll accept it,” he agreed easily. 

“My identity will be fine. I’ve been doing this long enough to manage it and I trust you.” Dick didn’t have his phone on him, he didn’t take it with him on patrol, so he scribbled his number down on a small piece of paper.

“I don’t have a phone,” Jason told him as he took the paper, “So does this compromise mean I can only use payphones to reach you or am I allowed to borrow from people?” 

“Well that does make things a little harder,” Dick hummed, “But since it’s my personal line, as long as no one knows who you’re calling it’s not that much risk to my identity.”

“Well I could always make sure they don’t know I’m calling at all, but I get the feeling you wouldn’t approve.”

“Probably not, but when has that ever stopped you?”

“That’s the spirit,” Jason grinned at him and stole the last slice of pizza. 

“You’re so lucky that you’re cute.”

“You’re so lucky that I’m cute,” Jason retorted.

“I’m just lucky in general.” Jason got a peck on his temple with that.

“You’re so fucking sappy,” Jason grumbled, giving Dick half of the slice.

“You like it.” Dick took a bite of the slice while Jason was still holding it. His arm's were busy holding Jason after all.

“Maybe,” he agreed. 

* * *

He probably shouldn’t have been surprised that Jason mostly used his number to make fun of him, texting him pictures of birds he saw around the city asking if they were him from a bunch of random numbers. 

He’d just gotten one such text, a raven carrying a stick around this time, and was thus looking at his phone and crashed right into Jason, spilling the water bottle Jason had been taking a sip from all over him. 

“Oh god,” was what first came out of Dick’s mouth because he wasn’t used to seeing Jason outside of his costume. “Sorry!” Was what came after followed by a scramble to find some napkins or something.

Jason was watching him with wide eyes before shaking his head, “It’s fine, don’t worry. Just water after all. Maybe don’t text and walk though.” 

And it was bad to let Jason spend time with his civilian self, he knew Jason was smart but it was Jason. And he did feel bad about the water. “At least let me get you another shirt or something. That’s going to be uncomfortable.”

“You definitely don’t have to do that,” Jason waved him off. 

“Another drink?” Dick kept trying.

“That I suppose I can accept,” Jason decided after a moment. “Lead the way then.” 

“Coffee? Or is a smoothie something more your speed?”

“It’s pretty warm out, I could go for a smoothie.” 

Dick had to stop himself from grabbing Jason’s hand like he’d typically try to do and shoved them both in his pockets. “I’m Dick by the way, nice to meet you.”

“Oh I knew I recognized you,” Jason said, almost sending Dick into premature cardiac arrest before continuing, “Gotham’s professional kidnapping victim.”

“I’m not kidnapped that often.” Although it was significantly more than any average person.

“The Boy Victim, if I recall correctly,” Jason continued like he hadn’t said anything, familiar teasing glint in his eyes. “A significantly worse name than Boy Wonder, which was already not the best name.” 

Dick felt the oncomings of that heart attack again. “I think Robin was pretty happy with his Boy Wonder epithet. Boy Victim was just one magazine cover.”

“And the rolling title of the news segment I saw it on,” Jason corrected, letting Dick open the door for him when they reached a smoothie shop. He luckily spared Dick’s anxiety by dropping the comparison of him and his hero counterpart. “Belated introduction since I got distracted: I’m Jason.”

“Well Jason, you can pick out whatever you want, even if your first impression was to just tease me relentlessly.”

“To be fair, your first impression was crashing into me texting and walking,” Jason pointed out before placing his order.

“I guess it evens out.”

“Besides, what’s a little mockery between strangers?” 

“Seems perfectly normal to me,” Dick chuckled, paying for Jason’s drink.

“Well, consider yourself absolved of your walking crimes,” Jason said as the employee handed him the drink.

“Thank goodness, I could’ve never lived with that on my record.”

“Record? What kind of nark do you take me for. Clearly it would have just had to weigh on your soul.”

“My soul’s brittle. It would have been crushed by your disappointment.”

“Yeah, I really get the brittle soul vibe from you,” Jason said sarcastically as they walked out of the shop. 

“It breaks with every jab,” Dick gasped dramatically.

“Then I suppose I should let you get back to your texting before you end up soulless.”

“I don’t think you’re bad enough to do that but I should probably get going.” He didn’t really want to leave Jason, but the longer he hung around him as Dick the easier it would be for Jason to connect the dots. Maybe he’d look for him later.

* * *

“I met your less fortunately named counterpart,” Jason told him when they met up again, this time with Dick in costume. “He bought me a smoothie.”

There was that panic again, Jason was really good at bringing that out. “What do you mean?”

“Boy Victim. Another former Gotham resident it would seem,” Jason said completely casual. “Figured you did the saving people thing enough back then you’d know about him.”

Dick felt himself relax. “Are you implying that I was once Robin?”

“Pretty sure I’ve called you boy wonder enough times that you know I’m implying that.”

“Well I’m flattered that you think I have great legs.”

“You do, the spandex does nothing to hide it either.”

“You’re sweet,” Dick laughed, reaching to hold his hand. “But what you were saying before, how’d you meet him?”

“He walked right into me. And then bought me a smoothie since he made me spill my water bottle. All over my shirt.”

“Did your shirt cling.” Dick very unfortunately, didn’t remember to notice, what with him freaking out about Jason potentially finding out who he was.

“Yep. White shirt too. Jealous?” Jason shot him a teasing grin.

“Very.” Dick abandoned Jason’s hand to just wrap his arms around him. Now he really did regret not taking the time to notice.

“The clinging you’re doing isn’t great for walking,” Jason pointed out even as he didn’t shove Dick off of him. 

“No, it really isn’t.” That didn’t mean Dick was going to let go.

“Well I’m not going to pour water on myself so you’re out of luck.”

“Spoilsport.” Dick still pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before letting go to go back to holding his hand.

“I don’t see you volunteering.”

“Oh I’d be happy to drench you in water, you’d probably have to take something off.” Dick was aiming more for humour than seductive so he flashed Jason a stupid grin.

“Hm, well I don’t see a shower anywhere around, so unfortunately that’ll just have to stay a fantasy for you at the moment.” 

“Boo,” Dick pouted exaggeratedly.

“Besides, didn’t we already say you’re the stripper in this relationship?” 

“You haven’t seen anything below my neck. I’m as modest as they come.”

“You wear a skintight suit, have handcuffs on you at all times, electrified sticks, and call yourself Nightwing. You’re right, not a stripper. Definitely part of a fetish club though.” 

“Well you have to be somewhere in that club too if you’re dating me.”

“I’m apparently trying my hand at wet tshirt contests around strangers and getting paid in free drinks, so maybe so,” Jason smirked at him. 

“I’d be happy to pay you in drinks too,” Dick gave his hand a squeeze, “Completely legal and of age ones, of course.”

“You’re not even old enough to get alcohol,” Jason scoffed.

“No one knows that for sure.”

“You look my age to me.”

“Slightly older, but not that much.”

“How much older?” Jason asked curiously.

“Just a year.” He was starting to reach a point where he didn’t really think before he shared various personal details about himself to Jason. He also found that he didn’t mind it much either. He’d grown to trust Jason.

“So without a fake I’m gonna say you couldn’t get alcohol. I, on the other hand, have two fakes.”

“Really? Now why would you need those? You wouldn’t-” Dick gasped, “Be up to any illegal activities would you?”

“Need one to buy and get into places that sell alcohol and one to drive,” Jason shrugged.

Dick latched onto one of those more than the other, because almost everyone at one point had bought alcohol before they were legal, he definitely wasn’t an exception to that either. “Wait,  _ can _ you drive?”

“Well not … legally. The dmv is a lot of paperwork. A fake ID is a little cash.” 

“But if you were to drive us anywhere, we wouldn’t crash and die?” Because that was the main issue to Dick.

“The chances are about as high as driving in this hell city makes them for anyone else,” Jason shrugged. “Why, do we need to drive somewhere?” 

“No, just making sure that if you drive somewhere, you don’t end up impaled by a tree.”

“I was able to steal the wheels off Batman’s car and you think I don’t know enough about cars to know how to drive them? I’ve been able to hot-wire them since before I was tall enough to reach the pedals.”

“For some reason that doesn’t make me feel any better, but then again, you’re always full of surprises.”

“I’m more surprised that you’re surprised at this point.”

“I guess you’ll just always exceed all of my expectations.”

“Damn right I will.”

* * *

Dick knew that deep growl anywhere, had learned to associate frustration with it more than anything else.

“What the two of you are doing will not end well.”

“Cool, thanks for the unsolicited opinion,” Jason’s voice answered, sounding bored and dismissive. “Feel free to go back to Gotham any time now.” 

“I have to say, I agree with Jay,” Dick butt in, very unapologetically walking over to Jason to wrap an arm around his waist. 

“You are putting him in danger,” Bruce growled.

“I think I get a say on if I’m okay with that or not,” Jason said flatly. 

“Besides, we’re not in Gotham, we don’t have psycho killers and you don’t make the rules here.” The whole point of Dick moving a city away was so that Bruce would stop trying to tell him what to do and what was good for him.

“You’re being irresponsible.” And hadn’t he heard that a lot in his life.

“Says the guy who dresses up like a bat and punches murderers as a hobby,” Jason rolled his eyes. 

“Just because you are so callous about your personal safety does not mean Nightwing should be allowing you to.”

“Unlike you, I don’t make decisions for people, besides, he can take care of himself.”

“Yes, so I’ve seen.” Meaning he’d seen Jason’s record. Of course Bruce wouldn’t have the same reservations about invading someone’s privacy when it wasn’t completely necessary.

“Are we done yet?” Jason asked Bruce icily. 

“You’re both making a mistake.”

“Yeah we got the gist,” Dick dismissed.

“We could just leave if he isn’t going to,” Jason suggested to Dick. 

“We could but he’d just find us again later.”

Jason turned back to Bruce, “Okay then. Anything else to get off your chest so we can call this a finished meeting and it doesn’t have to happen again?” 

Bruce’s lips thinned which meant he was about to say something that Dick was going to regret. “Maybe you should look into his living situation and conclude how well he can protect himself from there.” Yeah Dick felt that regret there because if Bruce hadn’t brought it up at all then Dick wouldn’t have had to put it at the forefront of his mind.

“I think you should leave now.”

“Bye now, have a safe drive home,” Jason waved and ended the gesture flipping Bruce off. 

Dick didn’t wait for Bruce to respond before pulling Jason away. He knew when Bruce was finished enough to not follow.

“I don’t like him,” Jason muttered when Dick stopped dragging him, determining that they were far enough away. 

“Yeah, not many people do.”

“I almost forgot I don’t like vigilantes hanging out with you, but he just firmly reminded me.”

“He’s tough for everyone to deal with, not just you. We can go back to one of my safe houses since he knows where you’re apparently staying.” Dick hated that Bruce managed to instill the question in his head, but he was still adamant that Jason be the one to tell him when he was ready.

Jason’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re willing to take me to a safe house?” 

“Yeah, I trust you.”

Jason didn’t look totally convinced of that but nodded anyway. “Alright. I could stand to have an indoor hang out.”

Dick pulled Jason in close and shot out a grapple. “Hope you’re ready, Jay.” He took them to one of his nicer safe houses. It was a small apartment with a comfy bed and couch and had at least a few non perishables stored within.

Jason seemed to like grappling more every time they did it; he was grinning by the time they reached the safe house. He was definitely looking around assessing the place once they got inside. “I was going to make fun of you for having such a normal looking place as a safehouse, but I literally can’t figure out anything about you looking at it.” 

“Well it is just a safe house. If I took you back to my apartment there’s a chance Batman could pop up there too and then give me the lecture about letting you know too much.” Dick found himself instinctively reach for his mask. It was what he associated with being at home or in his safe houses, he always took his costume off first if he didn’t have an injury to tend to. He stopped just as his finger touched the edge if it, realizing what he was doing. What struck him more was that, he kind of wanted to too. To just let him know. He wasn’t sure if he was ready though. It was a big step and they’ve had a more or less stressful night.

“Yeah, like exactly who you are if you took me there,” Jason replied as he flopped down on the couch. 

Well if Dick was going to introduce the idea, now would be the time. “I don’t really think I’d have an issue with that.”

Jason’s eyes shot over to him immediately. “You wouldn’t?” 

“No I don’t think I would.”

“Is this leading up to you telling me now or…?” 

Dick reached for Jason’s hand and guided it towards his mask. “I want you to know, but I’m also a little scared,” he admitted, “I’ve never told anyone who doesn’t also have a mask.”

“Well I’m not going to rush you,” Jason said as he ran his thumb over the material of the mask. 

“I know, that’s probably one of my favorite things about you.” Dick leaned over to press a kiss to Jason’s lips. “How about baby steps. Maybe the mask has to stay, but I don’t want to wear this suit any longer than I have to.”

Jason laughed a little. “Yeah, go for it. I might even be persuaded to help you take it off.”

“Well you could.”

“Can I actually or would the suit kill the mood by doing something to me for touching it wrong?”

“You can. The suit only hurts you if I let it,” Dick laughed, taking Jason’s hand back in his.

“Okay, and we should definitely have a conversation about how impractical that is and how you should change it, but later. After I’ve given you the best blowjob of your life,” Jason grinned at him as he used their joined hands to pull Dick towards the bedroom. 

“Definitely talk later.”

* * *

The knock to his apartment door was faint, but the thud that came after it was not, sounding a lot like someone collapsing against it. 

Dick took caution opening his door, prepared for whatever would come through. He didn’t expect it to be Jason falling, literally, into his arms. “Jay?! What happened?!”

“You should see the other guys,” Jason mumbled into his shoulder, which wasn’t all that reassuring since Jason looked like he was on the losing end of a fight with a brick wall. 

Dick hurriedly pulled him in and sat him on the couch, grabbing the first aid kit he kept underneath it. “Can you tell me how you got in this fight?”

“Some people wanted to know who you are. I told them to fuck off,” he sounded on the verge of passing out as he answered. 

And that was when it belatedly hit Dick that Jason had shown up at his apartment, that Dick was without his mask and still in pajamas. “You already knew who I am.”

“I was waiting-” Jason gasped and flinched away from him when Dick tried to check his ribs. “I was waiting for you to tell me, but… I didn’t really know where else to go,” he finished, voice noticeably more strained.

“No, I’m glad you came to me, but you’re going to have to try and stay still so I can patch you up and see how bad it is”

Jason nodded slightly, gritting his teeth and letting Dick continue. 

“How did you figure it out?” Dick mostly just wanted to distract Jason, but he was pretty curious too.

“We met each other,” Jason reminded him. 

“And you figured it out just from that?” He had been pretty sure he’d managed to keep it a secret.

“I -ow!- I suspected and then I compared you to Robin and you freaked out.” 

“The freak out was internal.” Dick lessened up on his pressure with the bandaging

“It really wasn’t,” Jason looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes open at this point. 

“You can pass out if you want. We can keep talking after you get some rest.”

Jason falling asleep made it a little easier to treat him, if a bit harder to monitor his vitals as he did so, and by the time Jason woke up several hours later he was almost more bandage than person and looked around with mild confusion until he spotted Dick and seemed to relax a bit. 

It was looking at Jason, almost more mummy than person, that Bruce’s words really hit home. “I’m sorry, Jay.” Dick sighed.

“For what?” Jason asked, brows furrowed slightly. 

“For putting you in this situation? For letting this happen to you?”

“Oh god, you sound like Batman now,” Jason complained. 

“Well maybe he was right for once.”

“Do I look stupid to you or something?” Jason scowled at him as best he could with a busted lip. “Do I seem like some kind of idiot that doesn’t know that being seen with a vigilante is dangerous? I assure you, I was well aware even when we were just hanging out as friends. So what part of this has anything to do with you ‘letting’ me do anything?” 

“We both knew it was dangerous, but I went and let you get hurt anyway. Are you saying you wouldn’t prefer not having as many broken ribs as you do right now?”

“I’m not answering that question because of how you’re framing it. Besides, what’s it matter now? It already happened, and now you know that I know your secret ID so I don’t have to hang out with Nightwing to hang out with you.”

How Dick currently saw things, if he were smart, he would break up with Jason, if Jason stopped associating with Nightwing, he’d be safer. But he was selfish, he liked Jason too much to just let him go. There was also the issue of Jason already being associated with Nightwing. If Dick really thought about it, there was no guarantee that Jason would be in the clear even if they did stop seeing each other. 

“I guess we could slowly start pulling Nightwing out of your life and slide Dick in there. You dumped me after getting your body broken and found comfort in a rich boy.”

“Ignoring the obvious joke in that first sentence, yeah, that’s kind of what I was suggesting. Although I don’t know how soon anyone’s going to be asking me about you since I took out the kneecaps of the guys from last night when one of them was stupid enough to let their gun within reach.”

Hearing that did make Dick feel a little better. “I think some things still need to change just a bit no matter how much of a badass you are.”

“I think dating Dick Grayson is going to be a harder sell than dating Nightwing, but we do already have a first meeting story.”

“How is dating a rich kid from Gotham a harder sell than a vigilante?”

“Nightwing is out on the streets all the time. Easy to meet and see out and about. Dick Grayson probably has clothes that cost more than the van that I live in,” he said simply.

Dick stared at Jason long and hard. “You live in a van?”

“Well I did say I’d tell you if you opened up the sharing circle, but I kind of showed up here before you could do that.”

“I was already planning to tell you so it’s fine. What’s not fine is you sleeping in a van with these injuries. I’m sorry Jay, but you’re staying here until most of those are healed up.”

“No I’m not,” Jason rolled his eyes. “People would notice if I got hurt by people looking for Nightwing and started living with Dick Grayson the very next day. Besides where did you  _ think  _ I was staying that has you surprised? Cause the van is a step up for me.”

“At least stay in a safe house. We can hide your van. I thought you were renting a basement or something.”

“Absolutely not. You thought Batman felt the need to warn you about me renting a basement? Something tons of people with jobs and incomes do?”

“Batman warns me about a lot of stuff. He’s a worrier.”

“I guess you’d know him better than me. Either way, I’m staying in my van. I’m not going to leave any room for people to be suspicious.”

Dick frowned at him, looking the bandages up and down.

“Don’t give me that look,” Jason reprimanded. “See though, this is exactly why saying I’m dating Dick Grayson might be a hard sell. I tell you I’m out of Juvie and possibly a missing person and your worst case warning from Batman is I’m renting a basement, and you’re pouting about me staying where I usually stay.”

“I’m not pouting and even if I was, it’s not about you living in a van, it’s about you possibly making your injuries worse and being uncomfortable while you’re healing.”

“I think I’ll be uncomfortable no matter where I’m staying.”

“I have a bed and cuddles?” Dick didn’t really hold out for much hope convincing Jason though.

“No. If you’ve got some Tylenol or something though, that’d be great.” 

Dick sighed, “Alright.” Dick still took to opportunity to kiss him on the forehead before getting the painkillers.

“You know, Bruce Wayne being Batman actually explains… a lot really,” Jason mused as he took the medicine from Dick. 

“Bruce Wayne being Batman is supposed to be a public joke.”

“Yeah, I know, I hate that a lot. But it totally makes sense.” 

“Well don’t tell him that, he has it pretty good so far in Gotham where everyone still thinks he’s vapid and uncaring.”

“I’m still hoping to never have to run into him again.” 

“Don’t hold out too much hope. He always comes back.”

“He’s somehow more annoying in person than when I used to see him on the news.” 

“He’s not the person on the news. He’s usually more Batman than Bruce Wayne at any given moment.”

“No, I know he’s not the person on the news, that’s the annoying part,” Jason corrected. 

“You don’t have to like him,” Dick pressed a kiss to his lips, “you just have to like me.”

“You already know that I do,” Jason offered a small smile back.

“Alright, since I can’t keep you here, we might as well make the most of our time until you feel ready to go. How about I move you to my bed and we just netflix for a few hours?”

“Dickiebird, I’m just as tall as you. I don’t know about this you moving me idea.”

“I’m stronger than I look, it’ll be fine.”

Jason eyed him suspiciously, but then looked down at himself and seemed to resign himself, nodding slightly. 

Dick only struggled a bit, getting Jason to his feet and helped him to his bed. He placed his laptop on Jason before crawling in with him.

* * *

**Epilogue **

“Oh, no, sorry no one’s home,” Jason said, closing the back door to the van after he cracked it open when he heard a knock, expecting Dick and finding Bruce Wayne instead. 

“If not now, you know I’ll be back later.” There was a distinct fake tone of pleasantness in his voice.

“I think I’ll still be out then,” Jason called. 

“I’d be happy to talk to you wherever and whenever.” A concealed threat that he was willing to hunt him down as Batman again if he needed to.

Jason sighed and opened the door again, hopping out and closing it behind him. “Alright, lets get it over with then,” he grumbled. “Are we having this conversation here? In the open?” 

“Well, where would you prefer to discuss about your juvenile past and your plans to tell Dick about it.”

“You say that like I’m hiding it,” Jason rolled his eyes. His… everything really still hurt and he wasn’t particularly in the mood for being accused of hiding things. “It’s public record. And I’ve told him I was in Gotham Juvenile already. I told him that before I knew his name. Let’s go somewhere that you can drop that smile though. It’s creepy. And I don’t want to be seen with you.” 

“Well where would you suggest?” Bruce looked like he’d rather do anything other than get into Jason’s van, and Jason agreed wholeheartedly that he didn’t want Bruce anywhere near his living space. 

“Your car has tinted windows,” he said with a shrug, glancing over at the parked car nearby that was clearly the fanciest thing on the street. “I won’t even take the wheels off this time.” 

“I’d appreciate that; I do need them after all.” As soon as they were in car it was like something switched off and Bruce was instantly Batman. “Have you told him why you were arrested?”

“Again: public record. He also hasn’t asked, and it’s not like property damage is a big deal. I’m certainly not planning to take a baseball bat to his car after all.” Jason side eyed him. “I could be persuaded to take one to yours though.” 

Bruce didn’t look like he cared the slightest bit if Jason did. It probably wouldn’t even dent his car. “Dick prefers to think with his feelings and instinct over his intellect. He hasn’t looked into you clearly in an effort to respect your privacy.”

“Right, so clearly you want to know about it. Will that make you feel better?” Jason tipped his head back to look up at the roof of the car. “He was beating his wife,” Jason didn’t specify his foster father of one whole week, he was sure Bruce knew. “I figured I could step in and do something about it, but he’d probably just deal with me and then hit her harder because I did that. So I distracted him and got the police involved instead by taking his precious signed baseball bat and smashed up his new car a bit.”

If Bruce thought anything about that story he didn’t show it when Jason glanced back over at him. His features did soften just the slightest. “You should tell him. He might not be asking but he’s definitely curious. He’s just waiting for you to trust him enough to tell him.”

“You didn’t drive out here to tell me that though. So what is it? Want to gloat about being right?” He gestured to his bruised face. “Threaten me about secret identities? Speaking of telling Dick things does he know you’re here?” Jason considered the idea of texting him. Dick had coerced him into getting a cheap burner phone so he wouldn’t have to drag himself half way across the city if something like the week before happened again, but he also didn’t really want to seem like he was calling in a rescue because he couldn’t handle Bruce Wayne himself.

“I’m not here about the risks, you clearly understand them by now. I’m here mainly because, Alfred, a member of the family is worried Dick isn’t taking care of himself here. He’s hoping you can look out for him with all the time you spend with him.” So Bruce Wayne really was as emotionally stunted as Dick said he was; he couldn’t even admit he was worried for his son. That didn’t mean that Jason was going to let him off that easy. 

“Weren’t  _ you  _ the one that told Dick to check out my living situation to see how incapable I am of taking care of myself?” He asked with narrowed eyes. 

“I believe I used the word ‘protect’ which still stands true. You don’t keep yourself very protected from inside your van.”

“Better than the abandoned buildings and streets I used before,” Jason shrugged. “I like to think I handle myself decently well.” 

“And I won’t deny that, however after just a glance inside your van, I can assume it’s better kept than Dick’s apartment, hence… Alfred’s worry.”

“Yes I’m… aware,” he’d been over again since that first night, so he was able to take in the apartment a little better without the distraction of all his injuries. He’d been a little horrified by the state his blood had left the couch in and how little effort Dick had put into fixing it. 

“If there was someone who was able to make sure Dick was taking care of himself, help him clean up once in a while, remind him to eat properly, it would ease Alfred’s worries a great deal.”

“I don’t need you to tell me how to date someone,” Jason informed him. “Of course I’m looking out for him. I like him.” 

“He’s just making sure. It’s all we ask.”

“You know that you guys could just talk to him yourselves, right? He’s like twenty minutes away from Gotham on a good traffic day. You’re here. If you’re worried about him maybe just tell him that.” 

“He tends to have a negative reaction to me checking up on him like this.”

“Then maybe do it like a normal person instead of like Batman. There’s a thing called calling ahead for starters.” 

Something about the look in Bruce’s eyes made it seem like he hated the concept on principle.

“Or let your relationship with your son continue to crumble. Whatever works for you I guess. I’m not really qualified to be your family therapist, nor do I want to be, and I’m also having a ‘negative reaction’ to you ‘checking up on me like this’,” he said flatly. 

“Yes, I figured. Regardless, that was my main objective with coming here.”

“So we’re done? You won’t come knocking unannounced at my door again?”

“I cannot promise that.”

Jason groaned, rubbing a hand over his face, “Oh my god, You’re so fucking annoying.”

“So you’ve made clear. Surprising that you’re dating a vigilante given your dislike of them.”

“Well it wasn’t really the plan. I’m leaning more towards disliking you rather than Batman at the moment though.”

Bruce, again, didn’t seem to care much about that. “You had a dislike of vigilantes in general before you started seeing Dick though.”

“I did live in Crime Alley for the majority of my life,” Jason pointed out. 

Jason couldn’t really tell but there was something about Bruce that exuded something like regret but also discomfort, like he was aware of how little he patrolled around there. “Dick used to add it to his patrol route as much as he could when he started going on more solo patrols.”

“A little late for me by then. I used to think Batman was really cool until I realized he’d probably only come to help me if the Joker or someone showed up. And Gotham PD is a joke even without feeling like they don’t have to do their jobs because some guy in a cape will do it for them.” 

“Crime Alley is… a hard place for me to go to. It’s not an excuse, I’m aware, but it is why.” Bruce looked like he had to force those words out.

“Yeah, I figured why as soon as I realized who you are. But you asked about before I met Dick.” He left it at that. Usually he’d push harder at that guilt, talk about how Batman did nothing to stop his father from hurting him and his mother, or the men who came after, or the people who sold his mother enough drugs to overdose so Jason could find her body, or any of the numerous people he had to deal with after when he had to live on the streets. Knowing he hadn’t come because of watching his own parents die made doing that seem a little curler than Jason had the energy to be at the moment. 

“I did.” Bruce didn’t really upset at him in the slightest.

“I like Dick though. And he cares about you, even if he’s mad. So I’ll put in the effort to put up with you if you’ll put in the effort to be around for him more. And get him a new couch. I don’t think he’s going to do it and his is covered in blood stains; it’s horrific.” 

Bruce nodded, something similar to a smile creeping onto his face. “I’ll see what I can do. On both fronts.”

“Right. Good. Are we done or are there any more invasive questions to answer?” 

“No, I believe we’re done.”

“Great, I’m leaving then,” Jason got out of the car and pulled out his phone, texting Dick  _ I met Bruce Wayne. Expect a new couch soon.  _

Dick got back to him with  _ Ur both stil alive???? _

_ Surprisingly.  _

_ How did it go??? _

_ Isn’t ‘no one’s dead and you’re getting a new couch’ a good enough answer?  _

_ Just becuz im getting a new couch doesn’t mean it went smoothly _

_ It was weird but fine  _

_ Oh,  _ Dick sent,  _ that’s good?? I think?? _

_ Jury's still out on that.  _

_ If u come over u can talk about all thos feelings u have about it ;) _

_ I was over yesterday. Aren’t we trying to be subtle until people forget I was dating Nightwing?  _

_ :( _

_ I’ll come over again in a day or two. Hopefully you’ll have a better couch by then.  _

* * *

“I’m keeping the van,” Jason repeated, as he and Dick brought in his things about a year later. 

“But why?” Dick said for what was probably the fifth time.

“I put way too much time and effort into that thing to throw it out. It didn’t even run when I got it. Just because I’m not sleeping in it now doesn’t mean I’m not keeping it.” 

“But what if, and hear me out, we got a new van.” It wasn't that Dick didn’t understand the sentimental value. He did, obviously. But maybe Dick just also had a specific dislike of the barely functional death trap his boyfriend had made a home in.

“But what if, and hear me out, we didn’t do that,” Jason answered sarcastically. 

Dick glared at the van like it had personally offended him. “Can we at least paint it something more fun?”

“I don’t know, what are you considering ‘fun’. That’s super vague.” 

“At least more colour. Maybe blue and red? Rainbow? The possibilities are endless.”

“We’re just going to leave my van alone, and you never have to drive in it. How about that?”

Dick wasn’t at all appeased by that idea. “What if we got another bike?”

“I’m not letting you buy me a bike,” Jason said flatly. He’d managed to get himself a mechanic job at a place he was mostly sure wasn’t a front for anything and had enough now to help contribute to rent, not that Dick hadn’t insisted Jason didn’t need to when trying to get him to move in sooner, but it made Jason feel better to be doing it, and he certainly hadn’t had time to save up for anything like a car or motorcycle. 

Dick gave a dramatic sigh as he put the boxes down. “Fine, but I’m going to keep being upset at your van.”

“Okay, well it doesn’t like you either.”

“I can live with that."


End file.
